Vampires
by AvatarTwilightObsession
Summary: “My whole family are in the kitchen, watching,” he said without hesitation. “They are?” She looked curiously towards the door, then back at him, a slight smile on her face, “Vampires.” It's hard spending time alone with all those curious vampires about...


**In the interest of Spring-Cleaning, and the fact that I have been the worst updater ever - so sorry anyone who reads my stories! I promise I will try to get at least SOMETHING out sometime soonish - I have a load of old Twilight one-shots that haven't been published. Soooo I am publishing them. :D Enjoy :D**

**This is all fluff. Cullens + Bella fluff. Welll...Edward + Cullens and then Bedward fluff. You'll see.**

**DISCLAIMER - I own nothing.**

**Read on, my brave warriors! (now I must go kill that stupid moth hanging round my lamp).

* * *

**

In the Cullen family, they all spent a lot of time together. Being vampires, they didn't have much else to do. So they all saw a lot of each other. Edward more than most, since he was never really alone, with those voices in his head and all.

He'd had to put up with eons (not literally, but it had seemed that way then) of their couple-ing, but had long since given up on thinking it was disgusting. For a long time he had been envious. He had wanted someone that he could be with, someone he could curl up with at night, instead of sitting alone at his piano, or in the library, listening to everyone else having pointless conversations about anything and everything.

He wanted to do everything they did, but he knew he couldn't...so, after a while, he distanced himself from everyone else. He hadn't gone along on their family shopping trips, and he hadn't hunted with them except for when they made him. He hadn't wanted to torture himself with loneliness by having to be around them.

He had been aware of everyone else watching him sadly, in the middle of the night when he was sitting by the river, throwing stones, or reading, or playing piano. He'd seen the golden eyes watching him out of the window, or peeking round the door, and he'd heard all their internal worries. Esme especially.

But he hadn't had much hope. Alice had; she'd always vehemently insisted that he would find someone, but he had never been that sure. After all, it was very hard to find a vampire whom he actually liked, other than his family.

But then, Bella had arrived.

And Edward had found himself a whole different way of living.

Now, he spent nearly every single night in Bella's room, doing nothing else but watching her sleep. He spent most of the day with her, laughing with her, talking with he, kissing her...worrying about her. It was a marvel, actually, how much his existence had changed. Now, he had someone to curl up with at night. Someone to love.

And, he had found, she was all he had ever needed.

At the moment, he was curled up with Bella on the sofa in their living room, reading aloud to her whilst she rested her warm head on his shoulder, both of them lying flat out against the cushions, her body against his chest, his arms around her, holding the book in front of both of them. It was the third time she and him had spent the day at his house, and the third time they had been completely alone for the whole day. Bella, the incredibly observant creature that she was, had asked where everyone had gone, and he had replied simply, whilst tugging her to the couch, that they were just...around.

In fact, they were all convened by the kitchen door, their golden eyes lined up in a row, peeking through the crack in between the door in the wall, eavesdropping. They knew that Edward knew they were there, but Bella didn't. Edward chuckled to himself – his family could be so fickle sometimes. Even Carlisle was there, his head in between Esme and Emmett's.

Alice was giggling satisfactorily to herself, whilst Esme murmured in her mind, _They're so sweet together...I wonder if Bella likes Italian?_

Carlisle was just smiling serenely, happy that Edward was happy, whilst Emmett chanted, _Go Edward, go Edward, alone with Bella, la la la, I know you can hear me, Edward, so I'll say it again..._

"Edward?" Bella said, nudging him a little, "Human moment?" Edward chuckled and let her off his lap, watching her disappear up the stairs before sighing and getting up.

He walked into the kitchen and there was an audible scurry of movement as the vampires jumped away from the door. He came in to find Esme stirring something surreptitiously on the stove, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett playing I spy out the window, and Carlisle reading a book. Edward crossed his arms, "Really, guys, immature much?"

Alice turned to him with her little pixie grin, "Edward! You guys make the cutest couple!"

"You really do," Emmett said, nudging Rosalie, "Even Rosie was touched."

"Was not."

"Oh, Edward," Esme sighed ecstatically, moving forward and putting a hand on his arm, "Look at you. Look how happy she makes you. Your eyes are practically honey coloured."

Eyes were windows to the soul, Edward said to himself, smiling as his mother for all intensive purposes hugged him.

"I'm so pleased for you, Edward. I love seeing you happy. You deserve her."

Carlisle's smile was the brightest of all, and Edward felt him push him back towards the door, "She's coming back down, son."

Edward was at the sofa in a second – but Bella didn't miss a thing.

"Where did you go?" she asked, sitting down next to him; he let her push him back so she was lying on him again, and let her twist her fingers into his hair, closing his eyes against the pleasure of her fingers gently tugging at his bronze curls.

"My whole family are in the kitchen, watching," he said without hesitation – who was he to lie to her?

_Whipped!_

"They are?" She looked curiously towards the door, then back at him, a slight smile on her face, "Vampires."

"Mmhmm," Edward agreed, gently placing a finger under her chin and tilting her head up so he could lightly press his lips to hers, delighting in the feel of her and the warmth of her touch. "Well, we might as well give them something to look at."

* * *

**Reviews make the world go round :D**

**They also make me want to update my stories. **

**They make me like this :D**

**So please review! Just one quick word...anything. I do like to know whether I'm just wasting my time.**

**TTFN, y'all!**

**LOVE, ATO xxxxxx**


End file.
